Demonic Truth
by Cougar38
Summary: Long time ago there were 6 generals who perished at the hands of the leader of the fairies. However they were reincarnated as 6 unknown individuals. Who are the reincarnations' identities? How will their loved ones react? Rated T for minor language and death
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The ancient war**

**-A few centuries ago-**

**There was a war between the forces of good and evil. The evil side included the demon clan which had 6 generals. Their names were: Magnus, Reaper, Shade, Banshee, Storm and Stoney. They had powers over magma, death, darkness, silence, lightning and stone respectively. They were practically invincible. Ruthless in the war, they killed anyone considered a threat mercilessly. The demon king, afraid of losing his best fighters, ordered the strongest sorcerers and witches the demons had left. They were asked to cast a reincarnation spell on the 6 generals, who later perished in the final battle. Thankfully for them, the reincarnation spell on the generals went unheard of in the good side. What the demons didn't know was that the reincarnation spell had one flaw-the generals would lose their memories and forget their true purpose and who they really were. For centuries, the spell never took place and the generals were never reincarnated. Despite this, they were feared all throughout the Magix dimension for the destruction they would cause if they ever returned. **

**Centuries later, the spell took effect and the generals were reincarnated with no memories. However the identities of their reincarnations were still unknown and they would only be revealed when the time came…**

**A/N I do not own the show or any of the characters. Next chapter will be up soon. R&R**

**For now, farewell!**


	2. Chapter 1: A sense of foreboding

_**Chapter 1: A sense of foreboding**_

"Ugh! I'm so damn freaking tired! I swear to fucking the great dragon Stella, you really need to stop going on your damned shopping sprees!" Musa angrily shouted at her friend and fellow member of the Winx club Stella. It was a typical weekend in Magix for the 6 friends. They had just returned from Magix after shopping for 5 hours on straight as Stella insisted that her closet needed severe updating despite her shopping for a new closet 2 weeks ago. Everyone was slouched against the different furniture found the dorm they shared. Well almost everyone that is. Stella was in her room designing new clothes with the inspiration from her newly-bought clothes. One thing confused the girls on how the Solarian princess was still able to design at least 3 more designs despite just having come back from a 5 hour long shopping spree. "I still don't get how this girl still has so much damn fucking energy!" "Language please!" "What do you expect me to say? We just came back from a fucking 5 hour long shopping nightmare! How in the Magix dimension am I supposed to not curse!" Musa angrily shouted back at Flora after the poor nature fairy's ears stung from the vulgarities and immediately scolded her for her offensive language. "You two should just stop fighting, it is illogical." Tecna stated. "Girls, look at these outfits! Do you think they look nice?" Stella asked, totally oblivious to the tired looks on the girls' faces. "For goodness sake Stella can you please just shut the actual hell up? I freaking tired of from the damn shopping already! Can't you just give us a break?" Aisha (Sorry Layla fans but I grew up with nickelodeon) shouted back. This obviously set the sun fairy past her breaking point and soon a fight ensued in the dorm between Stella and Musa and Aisha with the former fighting against the latter two. Flora attempted to resolve the fight between the 3 girls but her pleas were more like the wind. Tecna stood at one side shaking her head at her friends' stupidity.

While all that happened, Bloom sat at one corner with her hand on her head, as if there was something bad that was going to happen. Something really bad… "Sweetie, are you ok? You don't look well." Flora gently asked Bloom after seeing her worried expression. "I just have a bad feeling about something bad happening in the near future and we are going to be deeply involved." By then, the rest of the club turned their heads to see the exchange between the two girls. "Maybe you just need some rest. It is probably just effects of the lack of sleep." "Stella sweetie, I am pretty sure Bloom slept well last night. We should just keep that in mind just in case whatever that something is happens." "Flo is right; we should just keep that in mind, it is not like that something is going to be the end of the world. That would be purely illogical." Tecna added on to Flora's statement.

_**Meanwhile in an unknown location…**_

"Master, we have just located the reincarnations of the generals. What is our plan of action now?" "We wait first; we need to see their powers, strengths and weaknesses. Once we find those out, we shall formulate a plan to get our precious generals back.


	3. Chapter 2: The demon clan

"Girls, the reason why I have called you here today is to inform you 6 about the recent demon attacks in the Magix dimension. Reports said that there have been sightings of demons attacking small towns and villages. I want you all to research about the demon clan and their strongest members. We need to be ready if the demons choose to attack Magix." "Got it Ms F." The girls chorused together. "Ok, so we have to go research about probably the dimension's least seen species? Just great! For once I was just thinking we could have a relaxing year." Stella moaned as she ranted about the task they were just given. "Relax Stel; Ms F needs this information so she will know what to do if the demons decide to attack us again. Maybe even start another war while they are at it." Bloom said in a calming voice. "Another war? Since when was there a war in the magix dimension's history?" Stella queried. "God Stella, I really don't get how in the fucking world you don't know about the war. The teachers repeat it like every year. What in the actual world do you do during history?" Musa angrily shouted at the fairy of the shining sun. "You know what, screw it. Just go look it up yourself; I am NOT going to waste an hour plus of my life trying to retell the whole war." She continued. "Girls, enough fighting. We should focus on the task we were given. We should split into 2 groups, one look up on the internet while the other should go to the library." Bloom suggested. **(A/N the groups were Tecna, Stella, Flora and Bloom, Aisha and Musa)**

_**3 hours later…**_

"What information did you guys get about the demon clan?" Musa asked sleepily. She was at her breaking point after searching for the already miniscule amount of books about demons in the library; she was literally tempted to fall asleep right there and then. "Nothing much. Most info about the demons was just about the types and the war." Stella answered. "Well we found some real interesting things. Take a look at this." Aisha said as she showed the others a book they had found in the library. "The 6 demon generals… Seems interesting." Flora mumbled. "That's not all, according to the book; they were ruthless and their powers are almost like the opposite of ours. Thank goodness they were killed in the final battle in the war. Otherwise I don't think we would be alive right now judging by their descriptions." "'The 6 generals had the powers over magma, death, darkness, silence, electricity, and stone' Wow, that's really similar to ours." Stella commented after reading the segment about the generals' powers. "I think we should tell Ms F about this. I'm pretty sure it'll be tough to find more information about the demon clan after judging how scarce information about it already is. It would be illogical to keep looking." Tecna suggested. "Agreed." The rest answered.

"Thank you girls for the information. You all better get some rest; you all look quite tired. We may need your assistance anytime so better rest all you can." Once the girls left Ms Faragonda's office, Bloom spoke up, "You know, I got that bad feeling again when we were talking about the demon generals. The names sound so familiar, as if I was related to one of them." "You're not alone B, I also got that feeling too. How about the rest of you? Is it just me and Bloom or are you guys also getting that feeling?" Stella asked. The rest nodded. "Looks like all of us are in the same boat then. Let's keep this a secret between the 6 of us for now."

_**At the same time…**_

"More information about the generals… Soon, my beloved warriors will return and the demons will rule over the Magix Dimension!"

**So what is this feeling the winx are getting? How are they related to the generals? Or maybe they are the generals' reincarnation? Continue reading Demonic Truth to find out! R&R!**

**Farewell!**


	4. Chapter 3: Attacks and suspicions

"Girls, a relatively big army are attacking Magix. I need you to assist the forces that are already there. They may be overpowered at any moment. Please hurry and stay safe." Ms Faragonda told the girls after a distress signal was sent out from the centre of Magix. "Got it, we will stay safe and at the same time assist those who are already there." Bloom reassuringly said.

"Oh my, that really is quite a big army of demons. No wonder the forces got overpowered in no time." Stella said the moment she saw how big the army of demons was. "This is going to be a hell of a day." Musa groaned at the thought of the giant battle ahead of them.

"You know, I am getting a bit suspicious about these generals." Aisha panted as she finished off the last of the demons. "Yeah, no joke. They actually cannot shut their mouths about the dumb generals." Musa replied. "Ok, this sounds real dumb but maybe it has something to do with us?" Flora asked. "I support what she says. I have this theory about us being connected to the generals but they're dead so it is almost impossible and any sort of reincarnation spell cast on them should have activated long time ago; not like I don't know how many centuries later." Tecna added on.

**Bloom POV**

This is getting very suspicious. The demons keep saying words like "generals", "reincarnations", "dead" and the list goes on. I do agree with what the others have to say though; Tecna probably has one of the biggest points in the world. It is quite obvious that someway or somehow we have something to do with the generals and I don't think it is on the good side. "Girls, this sounds even crazier than Tec's theory but what if… we are the generals' reincarnations? Don't kill me but it sounds very plausible. I couldn't stop hearing words like 'generals' and 'reincarnations' so it is quite a big long shot." I said. It was then their turn to stare at me with confused and 'are you crazy?' faces. "US? THE GENERALS' REINCARNATIONS?" everyone else shouted (including Flo surprisingly enough). "Ok, calm down. I'm just saying it is a possibility. So you know what, let's just keep this between ourselves. We will continue to investigate the generals; Better to be safe than sorry." "Agree with you there B." Stella reassuringly said while patting my back.

_**Unknown location…**_

"Stupid fairies! They foiled my plan again; however, once I get my precious generals back, no one will stand in my way!"

**So, what are your theories on the Winx and generals? Are they somehow related or are they the reincarnations? I don't own the show or characters! I will reveal the identities in a few chapters, so stay tuned to find out! R&R! **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4: The king of the demons starts

"Girls, this is an emergency. Magix is under a big attack; you all need to assist the forces there immediately. We are sensing stronger demon auras and, many more demons than their attack." Ms Faragonda informed the Winx about a big attack on Magix. "Got it Ms F, we won't fail." Bloom reassuringly told her. Turning back to the rest of the club, Bloom told them, "Let's go." "WINX ENXHANTIX!" they shouted before flying off to fend off the demons.

"How many more demons must we defeat?" Stella panted as she destroyed another demon. "Maybe a thousand more?" Tecna estimated. "A THOUSAND? How in the world are we supposed to defeat that many? We have been fighting for like 2 hours already? This is literally impossible." Musa angrily shouted. Suddenly a flash of movements occurred in front of their eyes. "Need some help?" A familiar sounding voice called out. "Sky! Thank goodness you guys came! We really need help defeating these demons." Bloom rejoiced. "Smoochkums I missed you so much!" Stella screeched at the sight of her favourite specialist. "Stop it you two lovebirds. Demons first, catching up later." Nabu told the couple. "Sigh, ok you win. BUT you must promise me to go on a date with Aisha afterwards." Stella replied. "HEY! Since when did I get dragged into this bull crap?" Aisha snapped at the fairy of the shining sun. "Sorry to burst your bubbles but we just received information that many of the other planets in the Magix dimension are also under attack." "You are not telling me…" "Yes. We are pretty sure the demons just started another war." Timmy replied to Flora's cut off question. "GOD. These demons really do not know when to stop. First they start attacking small towns, now they wage ANOTHER WAR? I swear they are psychotic." Musa ranted.

"Ok, so what is the plan for dealing with these stupid demons?" Aisha asked. "I suggest we deal with the planet with the most attacking them then work our way down." Tecna suggested. "Makes perfect sense; just one question though, what if there are multiple planets with similar numbers of demons attacking? Do we split or deal with them in order of how easily they would defeat the demons, the bottom being the first we help." Sky queried. "I would say we split. It is illogical to only focus on one planet where there are a few to numerous other planets which need our assistance; those would probably fall." "Well, let's stop sitting here and waiting for the doom of the Magix dimension and get to work on protecting the planets." Riven urged the group.

"Not so fast." An unknown voice called out from seemingly nowhere. Showing their self in front of the group, the voice spoke again, "I want to battle you six right here right now." He said pointing to the Winx. "You six can go and do whatever you pathetic kids were discussing." The group stared in shock at the figure standing in front of them. "No way…" "Yes, I am the demon king I and challenge you six fairies to a battle. 1 on 6; sounds fair?" the voice, now recognised as the demon king's spoke once again. "Guys, go on ahead without us. We will deal with him." Bloom instructed while pointing to the demon king.

After the boys left, the demon king spoke again, "Well now, let us start the battle without further delay." Then, he started launching attack after attack at the Winx without giving them a break. It was not long before the Winx were all panting yet the demon king was still without a scratch. "How in the hecking world are we supposed to beat him? We barely even have time to dodge let alone attack. This is impossible." Musa said between breaths. "Look at that, the six supposed strongest fairies are already tired. That's so sad; I was only just starting to have fun. I probably should just end this already; it would be boring to play with exhausted people. They are just party poopers aren't they?" The demon king taunted as he slowly marched forward towards the six fairies. "Well, destroying you six would be fun; but I have other more sinister plans for you all. Anyway farewell pathetic fairies!" He finished as he sent six orbs into the sky. The orbs then proceeded to hover above the six fairies before letting down dark rays onto them. An indescribable pain surged through each one of their bodies, as if they were on fire. Screams of agony echoed through the deserted and evacuated Magix. Just as fast as it came, the pain eventually subsided and the screams stopped and the six fairies fell limp onto the cold hard ground. Some of the pain still lingered in the six girls' bodies but other than that, nothing was left. However, unbeknown to them, a blood red mark made its way on their backs and stayed there.

**What are the marks on the Winx girls' backs? How are they related to the demons? Why did the demon king choose to fight the Winx even though he knew he was going to win? Find out the answers to these questions next time on Demonic Truth! R&R**

**A/N this is currently my longest chapter by far, it literally almost hit 1k words which is a lot to me. It is almost equivalent to one rewritten writing tasks.**

**Anyway, Farewell!**


	6. Chapter 5: Powers reversed

"Ugh, where am I?" Bloom moaned as she sat up. Her memory was still blurry of previous events. "I see you are awake now, do you remember anything? According to the specialists, they found all of you unconscious on the ground." Ms Faragonda told Bloom. Suddenly, a flood of memories entered Bloom's mind. "I remember now…" Bloom trailed on as she explained what happened including the challenge from the demon king. "The demon king challenging someone out of nowhere seems suspicious; there definitely is some reason behind his challenge. Anyway, you and the rest of the winx have been out for a week; don't worry, everything is fine on our hand for now. The attacks have been less serious recently. Once the rest of the girls wake up, you all may head back to your dorm and rest for tomorrow." Ms Faragonda instructed.

Eventually, the rest of the winx woke up and they headed back to the dorm. "Wait, so you are saying we have been out for a WEEK?" "Yeah, that's what Ms F said." Bloom replied to a perturbed Musa. "Well, I think we should return to our rooms so we can rest for tomorrow." Flora said. "Flo is right. We definitely rest. Who knows how hellish tomorrow will be." Aisha agreed. With that, the six girls went to their own dorms to get rest for the next day.

**With Bloom and Flora**

"Sweetie, aren't you going to sleep yet?" Flora asked Bloom whilst tending to one of her plants. "Not yet, don't worry though. I won't be long." She replied. Just as Bloom was about to pick up a pen to scribble something on a piece of paper; she felt something hot under her elbow. "Huh? What's this?" Bloom muttered to herself as she saw magma where her desk top would have been. "Hey Flo, could you come…" Bloom's sentence was cut off when she saw something unbelievable. Flora was trying to revive her plants which were healthy-looking when they had first entered the room; however, every time the plants were revived, they would just wilt and flop down again. It was as if there was a death aura around the fairy. "Sweetie, you asked me to see something right…oh…" Flora stopped mid-sentence when she saw the magma on her roommate's table. "We'd better tell the rest. Maybe they could help." Bloom suggested. The nature fairy nodded in agreement.

**With Musa and Tecna**

"Damn do I miss our room, who knew we would be out for a whole week?" Musa told her roommate as she walked towards her instruments, determined to play for a while before sleeping. "Hey Tec, could you come over and like try playing my piano. There is like no sound coming out from it." "Sure thing." Tecna replied to Musa. Weirdly enough, when Tecna played it, notes came out; but the moment Musa tried to play a single note, the piano went mute. "Something is definitely wrong with either me or my powers. This has never happened to me before." "Well, I could try to scan you… Woah. What just happened?" Tecna stared in shock as her phone turned off at the touch of her hands. "Dammit, just throw me your phone; I'll do it myself. And can you please just stop standing there like a statue and actually help here?" Musa snapped at Tecna. "Sure, take my phone while I try to find out why it just would not turn on." Tecna attempted to explain. "Like hell it wouldn't turn on because it just did for me. Why don't you try again?" Musa replied to her explanation. When Tecna walked over to the music fairy and tried to turn on her phone, it refused to. "Ok, let's go tell the others; that would logically be the best idea. I don't like on how this is going, it is illogical for our powers to reverse or backfire on us." Tecna suggested "Good idea; let's go."

**With Stella**

"Ah, is it nice to be back in my own dorm. How I missed it." Stella mumbled to herself as she walked to where she usually designed her clothing. Time to design some new clothes before I sleep, she thought. It was then when strange things started to happen to her. When Stella flicked her fingers to turn on her lamp to design new clothes, it didn't turn on. However, the moment she manually turned on the lamp, it immediately turned off again. Maybe I didn't turn it on properly? I should try again. She thought. But when she tried again, the same thing happened. Its official, something is definitely wrong with me. "I swear if that stupid demon king is to blame for this, I will make sure he will have the worse time possible. For now, I'd be better off telling the others. They should know and be ready to give that demon king a hell of a day." She muttered to herself. With that, she walked off to the main room of the Winx's dorm.

**With Aisha**

"Ugh, I'm so damn tired. This whole demon crap is really putting me at my limits already." Aisha mumbled "Stupid demons." She cursed under her breath. Just as she was about to lie down on her bed and drift off into dreamland, Aisha felt something hard at her feet. "Huh? What's this?" She muttered as she looked down beneath her feet. "Why in the freaking world is there stone under my feet? I SWEAR this has never happened before." She said before trying to remove it which only resulted in more appearing. "Ok, whoever did this to me is seriously going to die once I find out who the idiot head is." She continued. Let's go tell the rest of the winx, they MUST know that there is a person stupid enough to mess with my powers. Once I find out that person's identity, I will fucking send them to the next century; No one messes with my powers without reason. She thought as she left her dorm room, prepared to tell the others about her findings.

**That's it for this chapter, it was originally much longer but I didn't want to both bore everyone and stuff a tad too much info in their minds (plus it is still 1k plus words even after the split). Anyway, someone is already guessing the generals identities, their identities should be revealed in 2 chapters' time. For now R&R and farewell!**


	7. Chapter 6: The marks

"WINX! You won't believe what just happened…" the Winx girls unknowingly chorused at the same time when they all exited their rooms. They stared at each other at what just happened. "So, who wants to go first?" Bloom finally spoke up after a very long awkward silence between the girls. "I'll go; I really need to get this out of the way so I can prepare to kill the idiot who did this to me." Aisha volunteered while cracking her knuckles. "Look at this," she continued as she touched the ground, causing part of it to turn to stone. "Looks like we weren't the only ones affected. Is it just us or are the rest of you having problems with your powers?" Musa asked. The remaining girls nodded in agreement. "I feel like the same person is behind this. Any ideas on who it may be?" Flora asked. "Oh you bet I do. I bet it is that stupid idiot of a demon king; I'm pretty sure this is all his doings. Once I get my hands on him, he better be ready to face the wrath of Stella the princess of Solaria and the fairy of the shining sun!" Stella informed the rest. "Stella, maybe there is reasoning behind this, think about it, it would be illogical for the demon king to do something like that. Don't you think our powers are acting like the original demon generals'? I feel that there is something behind this and it is not like to mess us up." Tecna told her blonde friend. "Well, there seems like there is nothing we can do, I'm just going to return to my room to prepare to freaking give that dumbass demon king a hell of a day next time we see him." Aisha said as she got up to return to her room. "Um Aisha, there is this REAL weird mark on your back. Like its glowing dark red; kind of looks like some sort of symbol." Musa mentioned right as the former set one foot into her room. "Let me scan it, I should be able to find out what it does and who most likely put it." Tecna suggested. "Damn, only if this is related to our powers reversing, if not I will be damned pissed." Aisha muttered. As the technology fairy scanned Aisha's mark, information instantly popped up about the mark. "Oh my god…"

**Tecna POV**

This is ridiculous; the first thing that pops up is saying that the mark is a reincarnation mark. For demons, this is literally illogical. How does Aisha have a reincarnation mark on her back? I mean the only reincarnation spells ever used were on the generals… does that mean she is a reincarnation? Wait, don't the rest of us have our powers reversed like Aisha? It can't be true, how are we the generals' reincarnations? I should scan the rest for the mark too. I face the rest of the Winx and scan them and myself for the mark too and it's positive. "Hey guys, I think ALL of us have that mark." I told them. "I think we should try a spell to see if we ARE the reincarnations; can't be too sure unless we try." Stella said.

**No one's POV**

The winx stood in a circle, all holding hands. "Break the spell on us and reveal who we truly are!" they shouted in unison. A flash of light appeared before disappearing almost right afterwards. Out came 6 unknown figures, 3 male 3 female all groaning on the floor; however, the Winx were nowhere to be found.

**I'm real glad that I didn't merge this chapter with the previous one; the word count would have gone through the roof. Anyway, where did the Winx go and who are these 6 individuals? Are they the generals? All will be revealed in the next chapter of Demonic Truth. **

**Note: the story will be ending soon but there definitely will be a sequel; it will take place sometime after this story ends though I haven't decided on the title yet. There also may be another story after that which will probably be a next gen story so watch out for it. Anyway, R&R and farewell!**


	8. Chapter 7: Identities revealed

"Owww… that hurt real bad. Huh? Why does my voice seem deeper?" A demon with pitch black scales and gleaming red eyes spoke "Who's that speaking and why does my voice also seem deeper?" another demon with dark red scales and orange cracks all over his body said. "Well I don't know who is who but all I know is that I definitely am still a girl." A woman with pale skin and greyish-brown hair spoke, rather relieved. "GUYS, just stop fighting for once. We need to find out who is who then we can deal with how we look later. For your information this is Musa." A black haired with purple highlights woman spoke, who was also Musa. "Well, this is Stella princess of the sh…" The black-scaled demon spoke before being cut by another voice. "STELLA, WE JUST NEED YOUR FREAKING NAME NOT YOUR TITLE. We, as in the rest of the winx, are still here. No one disappeared after the spell. And this is Aisha before anyone asks." The greyish-brown haired woman spoke. "Bloom." The demon with dark red scales spoke. "Ok, 2 left. Anyone wants to bet on who is who?" Aisha asked, bored waiting for the other two members of the Winx to wake up. "Make that one. Anyway, why are you guys trying to bet on who is who, it is illogical." A grey haired woman with gold highlights spoke; quite obviously Tecna just from her phrasing. "Damn it Tec, you are always such a party pooper." Musa mumbled "On the other hand, we know that is Flora there." She continued while pointing to a figure wearing a hood over their head. "Did someone say my name or was it just my imagination?" The aforementioned figure mumbled while sitting up. "Speak of the devil." Stella said while rolling her eyes. "Um, you two," Flora said while pointing at Bloom and Stella, "You might want to look at yourselves…" "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY?" Stella screeched. "Please, for the last FUCKING time Stella can you just shut up? We are all right next to you." Aisha scolded.

"Everyone please calm down. Let's just get things straight, we are most likely the generals' reincarnations and is probably the reason why demons are talking about us. BUT, no one can know about this; so I was think that we should do a convergence on the demon king and get rid of him before heading into hiding. We don't need anyone knowing about this, not even the specialists. Everyone clear?" Bloom spoke. "Wait, NOT EVEN THE SPECIALISTS?" Stella asked, rather shocked. "Yes, not even you're precious freaking Smoochkums. Nothing is going to change that. We don't need news spreading and rumours appearing everywhere about us." Aisha snapped. "Well, since we know what to do know, let's go back into our actual selves. We don't need people coming into our dorm to see the six supposedly dead generals in the Winx's dorm room." Bloom said. "Before that, I'm just curious but Flo, what's under your hood? Can you take it off since we have time now?" Musa pleaded. "Sure, to be honest, I myself don't know what's under there." Flora replied while taking off her hood. Under the hood was a boy with black hair with greyish-blue highlights at the tips. Most notably, her eyes had a skull symbol in them. "Okay… I didn't expect that. Let's change back now." Musa said. In a flash of light, the generals vanished and there sat the Winx in the same positions as their general counterparts. "Well, let's get this plan underway."

**Ok, so that's it for chapter 7, as you can tell the story will be ending soon. (like next chapter.) But don't worry; I'll try to get the sequel ready as soon as possible. **

**Anyway, more information about the generals: Magnus-Bloom, Reaper-Flora, Shade-Stella, Banshee-Musa, Storm-Tecna and Stoney-Aisha. I don't own the show or characters, only their demon counterparts. All of them have 2 horns but one of Bloom's is chipped, Stella's are much longer, Flora's are much shorter, Tecna's are jagged, Aisha's has small rocks pointing out and Musa's are more curved. I am trying to make each as unique as possible but obviously it's going REALLY badly so try to deal with my horrible ideas. **

**Anyway, R&R and standby for Demonic Truth's final one or two chapter(s). Afterwards, look for its sequel, "Who we truly are". Farewell!**


	9. Chapter 8: Farewell………for now

"Oh my goodness; look at Magix, I thought the forces had it all under control?" Flora asked, taken aback by the scene in front of the Winx. Magix was in ruins, the buildings were all on the verge of collapsing and there was blood spewed everywhere from all the injuries. Fires consumed the remainder of the buildings as forces from Magix struggled to deal with the massive amount of demons. "Well apparently, the demons decided to launch an all-out attack here. All the demons are attacking Magix, reports said that the demons attacking other planets all just suddenly left a while earlier; so I suspect they all came here to most likely come for us. It is very logical since they want us back to win this war." Tecna replied. "Well whatever the death toll is we WILL end this war once and for all and then leave for good, we can't risk anymore lives by being here; everyone got that?" Bloom reminded them. "We'll deal with the demons until a portal appears to the underworld. We will say we are going to deal with the demon king; then we turn into our demon forms and get rid of the demon king and then probably run off to either earth or some remote planet where no one will bother looking for us." She instructed. "Got it, now let's go kick some demon ass!" Aisha said while cracking her knuckles. "WINX ENCHANTIX!" they shouted as they turned into their Enchantix and flew straight into the midst of the battle.

"Winx, a portal with reinforcements is opening up very soon, get ready for more demons." Timmy told the girls. "We have a better idea, you guys stay here and deal with the reinforcements while we go and defeat the demon king. That way, it should stop more reinforcements from coming." Musa told the orange haired specialist. "The last time you guys fought him, you all were out for a whole week. How do you suppose you beat him now?" Brandon asked. "We have our ways." Stella smirked. "As long as you guys stay safe. We really can't risk losing all of you." Sky told them. "Sorry to burst your bubbles but we sadly can't guarantee that, high risk high reward." Musa said. "Well we better start heading towards the portal, it is going to open in a minute." Tecna said. With that the six fairies took off into the distance as a portal opened in front of them containing the reinforcements. The girls flew into the portal never to be seen again.

**Well then, that's it for Demonic Truth! Thanks so much for reading this story even though it was quite short. I will post a little trailer for its sequel: "Who we truly are". Farewell and see you all in the sequel!**


End file.
